


Tease

by Viridian5



Series: Stitching [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In stops and starts, Yoji and Aya get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Some small spoilers for a small bit of “Mission 16: Schatten-- Return to Battle” and “Mission 21: Trane -- Memories.” Pre-reading by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

Yoji needed to stop looking at him and just sweep the damn floor. Although Aya never caught him at it, Aya could feel Yoji’s gaze along his body like hot sunlight on his skin every time he looked away. It made him distracted, twitchy, and aroused and got in the way of him concentrating on his work counting out the day’s take. The flower shop might only be a cover, but Aya didn’t believe in doing things badly, thus his and Omi’s insistence that Yoji and Ken never close out the register at the end of the day, not that those two really wanted to anyway. 

Yoji had colonized Aya’s thoughts far too often today, especially considering they hadn’t even gotten serious about each other yet. If matters continued like this, they might never be serious because Aya and the team couldn’t afford this distraction, with him fretting over his past, wondering and worrying over what they did together, and feeling apprehension and excitement over the future and what would happen next. 

Yoji might have refuted these concerns last night, but surely he’d say anything to get what he wanted. He’d already shown this morning that he’d _do_ almost anything. 

Aya couldn’t remember Yoji’s kitty routine with the laser pointer without losing his straight face and fighting the urge to snicker and blush. How could something so ridiculous seem so simultaneously arousing? Maybe Yoji really did have magic in his hips. 

Aya might be fighting a losing battle. 

But that didn’t mean he should stop fighting. He never would have survived if he hadn’t been stubborn and fought, and people had also been telling him to give up and pull the plug on his sister for years. 

Did Yoji’s eager willingness to make a fool of himself to win Aya over make him more or less worthy of Aya’s consideration? Aya couldn’t say yet, although the time and effort Yoji had already put in surprised Aya. Surely the often lazy Yoji wouldn’t do so much work if he weren’t serious. 

Unless he pursued Aya for the challenge of it, in which case a longer and harder chase made the victory sweeter. In which case Yoji would drop him immediately after he gave in and ceased to be a challenge.

It might bother him but wouldn’t surprise him. Having cut away so much of his humanity long ago, what else did he have to offer anyone aside from the dubious prize of fucking his supposedly pretty shell? He’d lost so much of his heart after his parents’ murder, Aya-chan’s coma, and the way those events had warped his life, and lost even more of it over what had happened to the Sendai team. The things he’d seen and done as an assassin had further pummeled it, leaving the scarred, shrunken remains with only enough room for Aya-chan and vengeance. The more he talked and spent time alone with Yoji, the more Yoji had to become aware that Aya was hollow. 

If Yoji just wanted sex and maybe a challenge, he wouldn’t care about that.

At least these thoughts had killed Aya’s arousal. He’d barely thought about sex in the last three years, to his relief, but being around Kudou weakened his self-control and made him _want_ things. Maybe the man put out pheromones. Hell, today Aya didn’t even have to be near him to have his breath quicken, heart pound, and body ache with lust from just the memory of their heated kisses and how he’d gotten so lost in them, Yoji’s soft but insistent lips, how incredible Yoji’s hands had felt stroking his bare skin, the way it all made him want _more_.... Which made him frustratingly aroused all over again.

Seeming not to notice, Yoji came up to the counter, smiled, said, “I’m done closing up. Come see me when you’re done with the register, Aya,” took off his apron, and left the room. Aya might actually get work done now. 

Yoji definitely seemed better and less consumed by grief and horror over the death of his dream of Asuka. Too bad Aya had sacrificed a lot of what little peace of mind he had in the process of helping him. 

Maybe Aya could put him off by telling him that, since Yoji had claimed to want to see Aya happier and smile more. 

To his annoyance, Aya realized he’d slowed his money counting down, lingering over the register to put off meeting with Yoji. Cowardice wouldn’t do him any good. Whatever he decided now might evaporate in Yoji’s presence. Better to stop obsessing and delaying, the better to get it done and over with. 

Keeping in mind his recent distractions, Aya carefully double-checked everything he’d done before closing up the register and leaving the shop. Whatever craven thoughts he might have entertained about sneaking up to his room to avoid him died as he saw Yoji sitting on the stairs waiting for him. 

If Yoji waited for Aya to start talking first he’d be waiting for a long time, because Aya had no idea what to say out of the whirl of thoughts, emotions, and desires plaguing him. Fortunately, it didn’t take Yoji too long to realize this and start things off with “C’mon up with me.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing too racy. I think you’ll like it. You’ll see.”

It might be cowardly, but Aya knew he should say no and cut his losses. Instead, he said, “Fine” and followed Yoji to his room. Yoji might have faults, but he wouldn’t force anything on Aya.

Once inside, Yoji picked up a brush and grinned at Aya. “Take a seat on the bed, right across from the mirror.”

Right, they’d talked a bit about Aya’s hair this morning. “You have some odd ideas of fun,” Aya replied, but he sat. He didn’t even mind the cigarette smell in Yoji’s room or on Yoji as much as he used to. When you couldn’t leave your job without getting killed for it, you either got used to your co-worker’s cigarette smell and learned to ignore it or found some way to kill him that would look like an accident. 

No one had invaded Aya’s space this thoroughly or paid him this much personal, individualized non-fangirl attention... without trying to kill him... in years. He didn’t know what to do about it.

“Humor me.” Then Yoji settled in behind Aya and started brushing his hair. 

He hadn’t expected much from this, but Yoji brushing his hair felt so different from having a professional do it. The professional saw people as impersonal heads with money, as a job, and tended to do things briskly. Yoji made sure to be careful of his dangling earring and very gentle as he worked out any tangles, _caring_ , and Aya felt it. The brushing felt good to Aya’s scalp too, making it tingle, making him shiver. His hair started to look much smoother and shinier. The mirror confirmed how close Yoji sat behind him, leaning in, intimate....

“Beautiful,” Yoji murmured directly into his ear with a puff of hot breath. 

“No....”

“It’s not my fault you’re so pretty. It’s not yours either.” 

With Yoji that close, Aya wouldn’t have to move his head much to kiss him, like he’d kissed him last night, like he’d kissed him this morning....

Fuck. Here he went again. He didn’t even know all that much about how men did things with other men but knew he wanted whatever it involved with Yoji, as long as it got him off _now_. 

He couldn’t keep snarking about Yoji thinking with his dick when recent events kept making him do it too.

He’d thought he could allow himself some small indulgences, but it looked like his will crumbled when he didn’t practice full ascetism. There had to be some middle ground between stoic self-sufficiency and hungry vortex of neediness, but it currently eluded him. 

Despite him not saying a word, his body must have communicated to Yoji because Yoji smiled sexily then kissed him, destroying Aya’s ability to think. Aya kissed back fervidly, especially when one of Yoji’s hands cradled the back of his skull and gripped some of his hair. 

No. No, no, no, no. Aya pulled back, put his hands up against Yoji’s chest to discourage him from leaning forward, and said, “I’m sorry. Just... no. Not yet. I’m not deliberately trying to be a tease, I swear.” 

To Aya’s surprise, Yoji just smiled and answered, “It’s okay. I know I’m irresistible.” 

“You’re obviously not perfectly so.”

At least Yoji laughed. 

Though part of Aya resented Yoji being so understanding. Did he come off as that nuts that Yoji just expected it?

 _Was_ he that nuts?

If he’d known getting involved with Yoji would require so much soul searching he never would have said yes to it.

“It’s not you; the problem is me,” Aya said, “and I’m not just saying that to let you down gently.” 

“I don’t have a problem with you, so I don’t see why you have a problem with yourself. We’ll take it at whatever speed works.” Yoji grinned. “You keep kissing me, though. I remember hearing _somebody_ say something about taking things slowly.”

“Part of me does and part of me doesn’t.” 

“I have a good idea which part,” Yoji replied with a smirk.

“One way you can make sure we don’t have sex is to laugh at me.”

“Good point. But I’m not really laughing at you because I get it. It’s actually pretty common for people to want to be all over the other person once they get the go-ahead. It calms down after a while.”

“But _all_ we’ve been doing is making out.” 

“Not for lack of me--”

“Yes, I’m aware that I’m the one keeping it from going over into all-out sex. I don’t want sex to be all we’re doing either.” Aya doubted he could keep his self-respect if they had a relationship of only sex. “I don’t want to feel like we’re _using_ each other.” He also didn’t want to fear that once they got a lot of the shiny new mutual lust out of their systems and “calmed down” they wouldn’t have any reason to spend time together any longer. 

Once Yoji had conquered Aya and assuaged his curiosity, he might not see any reason to bother anymore. Yet they’d still have to work together, and Aya would wonder if Yoji inwardly smirked at him or felt contempt for him. 

Aya couldn’t help gasping when Yoji suddenly touched his bare arm from how... _much_ it felt. It didn’t help that he hadn’t been expecting it. Surprised, staring at him, Yoji ran a finger along the underside of Aya’s arm and ended at the inside of Aya’s elbow when Aya jumped a little from the pleasurable sensation and the way it all seemed to go straight to his cock. The times when he’d visited Yoji earlier as a friend he’d wisely kept his distance to avoid this kind of thing, at least until he’d foolishly agreed to that massage last night. 

“Shit, you’re sensitive and responsive,” Yoji said, sounding amazed and rather pleased. “Kind of ironic, considering.” Considering Aya’s reputation for being cold and untouchable and disdaining all human contact. 

“If you think about it more, you’ll see that it makes perfect sense,” Aya replied quietly. Yes, he was sensitive, so sensitive that sometimes a touch could _hurt_ if he hadn’t been expecting one. “The worst is when I’m not expecting the touch. If I know it’s coming I can brace myself a bit.... And remove that finger from my elbow if you don’t want me to do it for you with much more force.”

Aya could tell from the look on Yoji’s face when he understood. Kudou even kindly stopped touching him, but then said, “I can see how you’d find touches distracting, but it can’t help you to cut yourself off completely. You’re starving for human contact, I can tell. It’d probably be a lot less raw for you if you indulged more often and got used to it.”

“So you’ll keep touching me until your touches don’t do anything for me anymore?”

Yoji laughed. “You have a kind of evil wit you don’t show much. But what you just suggested is impossible. After all, it’s _me_.” 

Maybe Aya should just go for it to get the dread and nervous anticipation over with, hopefully get some relief from this _ache_ , and find out if Yoji still had any interest in him afterward. He’d spend less time worrying and--in the last case, if things went badly--be less attached to Yoji. 

It had _nothing_ to do with how much and how desperately he lusted after him or how badly he wanted something that would turn off his worries and thoughts, get him out of his head, and bring his body back to life. Nothing. Really. 

_Use_ Yoji? He wanted to _devour_ him and everything he had to offer.

When Aya looked up at Yoji he saw Yoji looking horny and somewhat dazed back at him, which only increased when Aya licked his uncomfortably dry lips. Aya could barely breathe from the thick, charged tension between them. All right. 

“Aya, if you’re not feeling it, tell me now, because at the moment I don’t think I’ll be able to start and then deal with another no.”

No, not tonight then, not when he’d spent so much time today helplessly toying with Yoji’s dick and head. Tomorrow they’d both be less desperate, which would have to improve things.

“Shit,” Yoji said, “I can tell that you were about to do something and I just talked you out of it.” His hand reached for Aya’s face but stopped just short of touching Aya’s skin.

Aya felt the heat of it like a caress anyway. “Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe you wouldn’t have liked it.” 

“Maybe you should let me decide whether I’d like it. Besides, I don’t want you to leave.” 

Aya suddenly found himself lying on his back on the bed without any idea of how he’d gotten there, with Yoji above him but not pinning him down. He knew he should be mad as hell but couldn’t manage it. Fuck, even Yoji’s bed clung to him, so soft and comfortable that he couldn’t get himself up again. “I don’t want to go either,” Aya murmured. 

“Then let’s make the both of us happy.” As Yoji kissed the side of Aya’s neck, his soft wavy hair brushed Aya’s face like another caress. The press of Yoji’s groin against his made Aya roll his hips in response, all of which felt wonderful and suddenly necessary. 

Such a relief to have Yoji making the moves, taking the responsibility. Such a relief to surrender. It could be so tiring being himself. 

But he should object. 

Any moment now. 

  


* * *

It had been such a frustrating day. Even though he’d been lucky enough to have the afternoon shift with Omi instead of Aya, Yoji hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Aya and how Aya had seemed ten times as sexy as usual since that massage last night. Yoji couldn’t figure out why, though he guessed that maybe Aya hadn’t been thinking about sex at all before but getting touched last night had awakened Aya’s sexual awareness of himself and Yoji. Aya _wanted_ him now.

Aya had returned to the shop to cash out the register so Omi could do homework and mission research but didn’t seem to be doing much actual counting. Instead he kept trying to catch Yoji ogling him and taking the opportunity to do some ogling himself, not that Aya could outdo the master. Then again, Yoji couldn’t hide behind bangs the way Aya could. Fuck, that hair. He remembered the softness of it against his fingers and how Aya had enjoyed having it played with and pulled, which made him want to brush it and make it--and Aya--gleam. 

Yoji _itched_ to get a hold of him.

At least Aya wore shapeless clothes for the flower shop instead of the skintight leather trousers he wore but unfortunately hid under his long coat during missions. If Aya’s ass had been clad in tight black leather Yoji wouldn’t have been able to look away and might’ve gotten caught. 

He so wanted a piece of that. Too bad his estimation of Aya’s skittishness and experience level suggested he should hold off on that kind of fucking until Aya trusted him more.

He enjoyed hanging out with Aya, but now that he knew he _could_ get Aya in the sack he was _dying_ to. They could hang out together all over the place after he got that (and kept on getting it, since once you went Yoji you never went back). 

Figuring that he’d gotten the floor clean enough, Yoji put his broom away, came up to the counter, smiled at Aya, and said, “I’m done closing up. Come see me when you’re done with the register, Aya.” Then he took off his apron and left the room so Aya could get his work done faster and Yoji could get his hands on him faster. 

Not knowing how much longer Aya would take, Yoji sat on the steps and smoked as he waited for him. Bored, he let his thoughts wander. It had been a trip to occasionally see that enticing strip of pale skin between the bottom of Aya’s shirt and top of his waistband exposed and remember that he’d gotten to touch that area last night. He’d also had Aya sitting on his lap, kissing him and nearly rutting against him. After so much time caught in a holding pattern, things had snowballed _very_ quickly. While he wouldn’t complain about that, getting taken so thoroughly by surprise forced him to improvise. 

Hmm. He wouldn’t mind getting taken by Aya, by surprise or otherwise.

When Aya walked in and saw him on the stairs, Aya got a bit of a deer in the headlights look on his face for a moment before he returned to his usual impassivity. He’d probably hoped to sneak past and avoid whatever Yoji had planned. After a few minutes of silence, Yoji realized it’d be up to him to get things rolling, so he said, “C’mon up with me.”

“What do you have in mind?” Aya asked, sounding slightly nervous. 

“Nothing too racy. I think you’ll like it. You’ll see.”

After a moment of thinking, Aya answered, “Fine,” and followed Yoji to his room. 

Once inside, Yoji picked up a brush and grinned at him. “Take a seat on the bed, right across from the mirror.” Just as Aya tended to wear shapeless and unflattering clothes, he also didn’t give his hair the loving attention it deserved since it looked like he only neatened it a little. As shiny as it already looked, it’d be much shinier and prettier after a good brushing.

“You have some odd ideas of fun,” Aya replied, but he sat.

“Humor me.” Then Yoji settled in behind Aya, very close, and started brushing his hair with great care. If he pulled on any tangles Aya would never let him do this again. Some day he’d find out what the long earring meant to Aya, since it didn’t fit Aya’s ascetic style or fashion sense, but for now he’d be careful around it.

Yoji hadn’t expected this to feel so intimate and sexually charged. From the look on Aya’s face and the way his eyes had darkened, all visible in the mirror Yoji had on the wall across from them, that feeling wasn’t one-sided. Aya pressed against him and the brush like a cat enjoying a petting and demanding more. Aya’s hair already felt soft but soon somehow became even softer and sleeker, its deep red looking more vibrant. 

“Beautiful,” Yoji murmured directly into Aya’s ear. Despite all of Aya’s efforts, he really was a very pretty man. He smelled good too.

“No....”

“It’s not my fault you’re so pretty. It’s not yours either.” 

Although some of Aya’s body language said that he didn’t want to feel what he did, most of it blazed with lust and told Yoji to make his move, so Yoji smiled sexily then kissed him. Happily for Yoji, Aya kissed back fervidly, especially when one of Yoji’s hands cradled the back of his skull and gripped some of his hair. He’d remember the success of that move for sure. Aya liked having his hair played with and apparently enjoyed a bit of being dominated....

Spoke too soon. Aya pulled back, put his hands up against Yoji’s chest to discourage him from leaning forward, and said, “I’m sorry. Just... no. Not yet. I’m not deliberately trying to be a tease, I swear.” 

It didn’t entirely surprise Yoji--it still amazed him that he’d gotten so far so quickly with Aya, who acted so arrogant, inhuman, and untouchable at times--so he just smiled and answered, “It’s okay. I know I’m irresistible.” 

“You’re obviously not perfectly so.”

Too true, so Yoji laughed. Better than crying in frustration. 

But he enjoyed _some_ frustration.... 

“It’s not you; the problem is me,” Aya said, “and I’m not just saying that to let you down gently.” 

If Aya said something about just being friends, Yoji might scream. “I don’t have a problem with you, so I don’t see why you have a problem with yourself. We’ll take it at whatever speed works.” Yoji grinned, working on being lighthearted and nonthreatening. “You keep kissing me, though. I remember hearing _somebody_ say something about taking things slowly.”

“Part of me does and part of me doesn’t.” 

Yoji couldn’t help smirking. “I have a good idea which part.” 

“One way you can make sure we don’t have sex is to laugh at me.”

He so didn’t want that or to make Aya feel that he was mocking him. “Good point. But I’m not really laughing at you because I get it. It’s actually pretty common for people to want to be all over the other person once they get the go-ahead. It calms down after a while.” Totally normal, Aya. Really.

“But _all_ we’ve been doing is making out.” 

“Not for lack of me--”

“Yes, I’m aware that I’m the one keeping it from going over into all-out sex. I don’t want sex to be all we’re doing either. I don’t want to feel like we’re _using_ each other.” 

It saddened Yoji to hear that Aya had such negative thoughts about sex and what having it could mean and do. He’d do the world--and himself, of course--a favor by reeducating Aya. But he’d have to start slowly and work his way up.

To his surprise, Aya gasped when Yoji just touched his bare arm in an effort to be comforting, especially since it had been a sexy gasp instead of a gasp of surprise. Needing to test this more, Yoji watched Aya as he ran a finger along the underside of Aya’s arm, ending at the inside of Aya’s elbow when Aya jumped a little. In Yoji’s expert opinion, Aya had reacted that way from the sensation feeling _really_ good. And that had just been Yoji lightly touching only his arm!

How would Aya react to Yoji touching more intimate places? Yoji really wanted to find out. “Shit, you’re sensitive and responsive. Kind of ironic, considering.” 

“If you think about it more, you’ll see that it makes perfect sense,” Aya replied quietly. “And remove that finger from my elbow if you don’t want me to do it for you with much more force.”

For someone who prized self-control and stoicism most of the time the way Aya did, being that sensitive to casual touch had to be hell. (He saw touch as something he had to brace himself against!) No wonder Aya kept himself physically distant from others. Yoji stopped touching him and said, “I can see how you’d find touches distracting, but it can’t help you to cut yourself off completely. You’re starving for human contact, I can tell. It’d probably be a lot less raw for you if you indulged more often and get used to it.”

“So you’ll keep touching me until your touches don’t do anything for me anymore?”

Yoji had to laugh at that. “You have a kind of evil wit you don’t show much. But what you just suggested is impossible. After all, it’s _me_.” 

Apparently lost in thought, Aya didn’t answer. Although his face wouldn’t reveal much to someone who didn’t know him, Yoji had seen a lot of him at close quarters recently and gained a better ability to read him, and at the moment Aya seemed lost in dark thoughts and worried yet also very horny. Aya’s pupils had dilated, making his eyes appear to be a darker purple than usual, and when Yoji looked into his lap he saw a growing bulge. The air between them sparked with an increasing, thick, delicious sexual tension. Yoji could tell that Aya was working himself up into pouncing on him, while he had absolutely no problem with being used and really wanted to be pounced on. When Aya licked his lips, Yoji wanted to lick them next. 

Fuck, yes. He was so hard and needed release. Aya probably felt the same way....

Watching Aya, Yoji saw him come to a decision, a decision to give in to their mutual lust. Finally! But just in case he was wrong, he said, “Aya, if you’re not feeling it, tell me now, because at the moment I don’t think I’ll be able to start and then deal with another no.”

It took only seconds for Yoji to realize that saying that had been a huge mistake, even before Aya said anything. The heat in those purple eyes that had been devouring Yoji went cold and changed into something that might be horror, and then the openness disappeared. Aya didn’t have to even say his no.

“Shit,” Yoji said, “I can tell that you were about to do something and I just talked you out of it.” His hand reached for Aya’s face but, remembering in time, stopped just short of touching Aya’s skin. No meant no.

“Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe you wouldn’t have liked it.” 

Although Aya’s tone tried to stay light, casual, and somewhat distant, something about it still suggested despair to Yoji. While Yoji had been a detective and pickup artist long enough to often notice self-worth issues in the people around him when they engaged, it surprised him to be getting some of those signals from Aya, Mr. Then-Let-Me-Do-It-Myself-You-Idiot. Given the withering disdain Aya sometimes had for the rest of humanity, what potency of hatred might he direct inward at himself?

Yoji really didn’t want things to go this way. Maybe respecting Aya’s boundaries-- _letting_ him cut himself off from all this--would be a horrible mistake. If Yoji _showed_ Aya that he honestly wanted him, not as a prank or conquest, and nothing bad would happen....

“Maybe you should let me decide whether I’d like it,” Yoji answered, on the verge of exploding with the desire to make the both of them feel really good. “Besides, I don’t want you to leave.” He gently pushed Aya down onto the bed and leaned over him but without pinning him down in any way. He didn’t want to trigger any instinctive violent reactions, especially ones that could get him hurt.

Aya stared at him with obvious wanting of his own and murmured, “I don’t want to go either,” instead of killing him for his effrontery. 

“Then let’s make the both of us happy.” 

As Yoji kissed the side of Aya’s neck, Aya moved his head to accommodate him, his surrender revving Yoji’s lust up even further. The press of Yoji’s groin against Aya’s had Aya rolling his hips against his in response, both of them so hard, so good. So hot. Aya’s hands moved restlessly and somewhat possessively along Yoji’s back, and one of them went under his shirt to touch bare skin. 

Although Yoji loved to make out they kept stopping or getting stopped there, so he needed to move things forward faster, at least for this first time, to stake his claim and show Aya that he didn’t need to be afraid of it. When Yoji disengaged a bit to slide down Aya’s body, doing it slowly and making a show of it so Aya could “brace” himself for it, Aya let out a soft sound of frustrated need that Yoji probably shouldn’t ever mention to him unless he wanted to get killed by a katana. Working quickly, Yoji undid Aya’s fly, pulled his jeans and underwear down, and ran his tongue along the head of Aya’s hard, hot cock before swirling it down the length of it. Only his hands on Aya’s hips stopped then from surging up at him in reaction. Aya stared at him, wide-eyed, attention completely caught, and Yoji got the definite impression that no one had ever done this to him before. Excellent. Yoji liked to give first timers a good time. 

  


* * *

Nothing should feel that good, and Aya didn’t know how to deal with it or what to do with himself or his hands. He should gently push Yoji away, he should, but Yoji obviously knew what he was doing far too well and the way he _looked_ doing it.... Aya clenched his hands in the bedsheets to stop them from grabbing Yoji’s hair to position him. Didn’t want to _use_ him....

Yoji was _really_ good at this. Maybe he did it a lot. To a lot of different people. 

Aya hated these terrible, unfair thoughts. Fortunately, Yoji sucking him down scattered them and destroyed Aya’s ability to think. Aya’s thoughts, past, recriminations, and worries drowned under the deep pleasure and sensations, his body overruling his brain. Fuck, watching Yoji’s head bob and hearing the wet, obscene sounds of him sucking and licking....

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to last long, feeling the first embarrassing stirrings of orgasm, Aya tried to warn him, give him the option of moving his mouth and face away in time. “Yoji, I’m--”

When Yoji responded by humming around Aya’s cock, Aya reached orgasm in an intense, overloading rush. Instead of backing away, Yoji surprisingly stayed and swallowed it all.

Feeling limp, loose, and unstrung, breathing hard, dazed, barely able to think, Aya tried and failed to pull himself back together. He felt... good? So... mellow too. Could he even move without his hard exoskeleton of tension and anger protecting and molding him? 

Could he live?

No. But maybe it’d be nice to take a vacation from his hard shell once in a while. Maybe he could allow himself that.

As Yoji raised his head, he licked his lips and smiled. Fortunately for him, his smile appeared more sweet and happy than smug and victorious, saving him from Aya killing him later. He moved further up the bed to kiss Aya in a brush of lips that started light but quickly deepened, tasting like sex. No wonder, since he apparently hadn’t come yet, which didn’t seem fair. Aya moved his hand from stroking down the length of Yoji’s fly to under his waistband to touch him directly, making Yoji moan and press into him more emphatically. 

  


* * *

Yoji had put his all into that blowjob, with excellent results. Although he’d hoped to get more noise out of Aya, Aya certainly looked satisfied, debauched, and languid. And possibly stunned. While Yoji had fantasized Aya lying out on his bed in a post-coital haze from Yoji utterly blowing his mind, reality had actually turned out better. Aya currently had some color in his pale skin, and all the kissing had made his lips look fuller. His vivid red hair had fanned out atop Yoji’s deep blue silk sheets, including his bangs, which had fallen away from his face for once, leaving him looking naked even though he still wore almost all his clothing. The sight made Yoji feel more tender toward him yet also sent a jolt of lust into his already hard and aching cock. Fuck, he wanted him so bad, and if he didn’t come soon he’d lose control of himself, something he absolutely didn’t want, especially not when Aya had come into this with so many reservations and fears. 

It wouldn’t look too cool if Yoji started humping him like a desperate animal either. 

When Yoji came up to kiss Aya’s lips he held his body above Aya’s, avoiding all other direct contact, hoping that it would help his self-control. The way Aya opened his mouth and kissed back in utter surrender sure didn’t. The way Aya stroked his hand down the length of his fly and then reached in to caress his cock _definitely_ didn’t. Straining against its confinement, it wanted out. And it wanted _in_. It wouldn’t be getting the second one with Aya, at least not this time, but if it behaved it might have hope for the future. 

Yoji couldn’t help thrusting. He broke the kiss and sat up so he could unzip, although _Aya_ pulled his cock out for him. Fairy tales _could_ come true. “You don’t... you don’t have to be gentle with me, Aya,” Yoji gasped. 

Aya looked somewhat fascinated by the view, then he got this _look_ in his eye, sensuously licked his fingers, and went on to _really_ start jerking Yoji off. He had one hell of a grip, and the calluses on his hand from his sword work added a new dimension to the experience. It felt incredible, building and building, and Yoji had no shame about fucking Aya’s fist and moaning out his appreciation. When he came hard, he retained just enough thought and coordination to aim for Aya’s bare stomach, the polite thing to do since Aya was dressed almost everywhere else, something Yoji wanted to change in the near future. 

When Yoji nestled against Aya’s side and went in for another kiss, Aya kissed back somewhat sleepily and didn’t seem to mind more contact. Seeing an opportunity and feeling especially snuggly, Yoji asked, “Stay the night?” 

“I should be angry,” Aya murmured. “This is what I didn’t want to have happen.”

What? Holy shit. “I really thought you consented to all that!” Shit, shit, shit.

“What? I _did_. It’s not that. I’m sorry. Trust me, if I didn’t consent you’d need first aid.”

Yoji’s heart started beating again. “Please don’t scare the hell out of me like that.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, didn’t mean to scare you. I’m not angry. I... enjoyed what we did. I didn’t entirely expect to.” 

“But of course. It’s _me_!”

Aya gave him a _look_. 

“Just give in, Aya. Everything’s easier and more fun when you do.”

“Words like ‘easier’ and ‘more fun’ generally don’t get applied to me.”

“All that can change!”

“That’s more change than I think I can deal with.”

Yoji had figured out that things with Aya took time and applied pressure. They could work on it. Speaking of which... “Stay the night.”

“In the morning--”

“Ken or Omi not being able to find you in your bedroom in the morning only to discover you in mine, probably to their horror, is part of the attraction.”

“You’re meaner than people expect.”

“Is that really a negative?”

“...I’m undecided for now.”

Interesting. “Staaaaaay. You’re sleepy, and my bed is comfy.” And it’d be easier to get another round or two out of Aya later if he remained in reach.

“You’re going to be a pain in the ass if I don’t.”

“Yep. You know I’m shameless.”

“I’m well aware of that. I feel grungy and sticky.”

Yoji stretched over to his top drawer to pull out a packet of wet wipes. “Easily solved.”

“Did you stock those there just for me or for whoever ends up here?”

“Aya!”

“I’ll stay.”

Yoji just barely stopped himself from asking, “Wait, _really_?” and instead answered, “Good. You know, you’ll be much more comfortable with less clothing.”

“You’re completely predictable.”

“That can be comforting sometimes. I’ll start us off.” Yoji pulled off his own shirt, making a show of it.

“Hmm.” Aya sounded unconvinced, although he seemed to appreciate the view. 

Frustrated and being a man of action, Yoji opened the packet and wiped Aya’s bared belly clean, which made Aya squirm and blush a little, something Yoji enjoyed. 

“That didn’t help your argument,” Aya said softly.

“If I saw more skin, maybe I wouldn’t be so focused on the little that’s visible now.”

Sighing, Aya pulled his shirt off but his underwear and jeans back up. 

Damn it. “That can’t be comfortable,” Yoji said.

“We had sex, I’m staying the night, and I took my shirt off for you. Don’t press your luck. I don’t want you sleeping naked with me either.”

“You know I usually sleep in the nude. It’s very freeing.”

“I wouldn’t be able to share a bed with you knowing that you could be rubbing your bare body against me in my sleep.”

Yoji would’ve been offended if that statement hadn’t been so Aya. “You were okay with my bare body a few minutes ago.”

“ _Don’t press your luck.”_ With a softer, almost tired tone, he said, “Yoji, you’ve gotten a lot from me over the course of a single day and night. Please let me take _some_ things at my own pace.” 

If Yoji kept Aya fighting and arguing, Aya wouldn’t have a chance of really enjoying any afterglow, while Yoji wanted him to see the full benefits of good sex. “Okay. But my shirt is staying off!”

“I have no problem with that.”

“Good.” Yoji snuggled up to Aya. “Go to sleep. You’re safe with me.” 

Aya’s sudden flinch suggested that Yoji had accidentally pushed one of his buttons, but Aya didn’t explain it, just deliberately relaxed his body and answered, “Okay. Good night, Yoji.” 

Pleased with all the progress he’d made and drowsy with afterglow, Yoji quickly fell asleep. 

  


* * *

He’d lost his mind. He didn’t trust _anyone_ like this. Yet here he’d agreed to stay, pressed up against and in the arms of a known, admitted pervert. While shirtless, thus skin to skin in some areas. 

Yoji radiated heat like a furnace, which somehow further relaxed Aya’s body against his will. Traitor.

As embarrassing as it might be, he wanted this. At least some of the time. He’d give Yoji a chance, and maybe neither of them would fuck it up. 

And the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he could get to and survive the morning after. 

  


* * *

Yoji awoke to a cozy armful of sleeping Aya, which gave him a flush of warmth in his chest. It somehow seemed more intimate and more of an achievement to sleep with Aya than have sex with him. Nestled against him, vulnerable and cute, trusting, Aya slept facing him and had a slight smile on his lips. Although Yoji wanted to stroke the long red hair of Aya’s bangs and eartails out of his face to reveal more of it, he didn’t want to move his arm off Aya’s waist to do it. Aya’s skin felt good....

“Mmmm,” Aya murmured then snuggled in closer, the top of his head just under Yoji’s chin and his soft hair brushing against Yoji’s neck. 

Yoji’s heart could just burst from the cuteness. His morning wood wanted to do something else.

He could let Aya sleep in... and probably get yelled at for it later. He could follow his inclinations and slowly stroke Aya into wakefulness, an especially tempting idea as he wondered what sounds Aya might make when he wasn’t self-conscious. (Or really conscious at all.) If he played his cards right, they could have more sex, maybe a lot more sex. Yoji couldn’t help grinning at all the possibilities dangling before him this morning.

As Yoji heard the door start to open, he realized that he’d never locked it last night, but so what? Ken deserved whatever he saw, and once Ken fled Yoji could get back down to business with Aya. 

Except that it wasn’t Ken. Manx stared wide-eyed at the bed, and from the position of the sheets Yoji knew that she saw that he and Aya were bare-chested while snuggling together but not that they weren’t naked. Trying to stave off the anxiety of what her knowing about them could do to their standing with Kritiker, Yoji concentrated on the shitty but less dire feeling that this incident would really change the way she’d react when he flirted with her. 

“Get dressed. There’s a mission briefing,” she said, with her facial expression gone cold to match her tone of voice. 

“Can we get a shower first?” Yoji asked.

“No.” 

As she walked away, Yoji could see a somewhat shame-faced Ken and asked, “What the fuck, man? You had to have some idea of what was going on in here!”

“She’s really forceful!” Ken replied. “Fast too. Uhm, it probably didn’t help that you asked her if the both of you could get _a_ shower, which makes it sounds like the two of you would be in it together doing things that’ll make you show up even later to the mission briefing.”

“Don’t do me any favors, Ken.”

All the noise woke Aya, who looked adorably confused and young for a moment before his brain switched on and he asked, “What’s going on?”

“Thanks to Ken, Manx just saw us like this,” Yoji answered. 

Yoji hadn’t thought Aya could look any paler, but at that instant he managed it. “...shit.” Aya seemed too scared to be angry yet. Given how Kritiker had recruited him into Weiß, he had reasons for fear.

“Pretty much.”

“I didn’t need Kritiker discovering something else they could take away from me to force my compliance,” Aya said softly. “I just barely woke up, and the day has already gone to hell.”

Damn it. He’d sexed Aya up last night and gotten him relaxed, so this morning should have given them languid morning sex in bed and a chance to explore the newfound cute side Aya apparently showed before his brain woke up and remembered how much his life and personality sucked. Instead, getting discovered like this by Manx had rammed it all home to Aya and given him worse to worry about, possibly ruining all of Yoji’s hard work. Who knew how long it would take before Yoji could coax him into some sexy fun times again?

Yoji would kill Ken. Idiot! Cockblocker!

He also really wished he’d locked his door. It would’ve given them a chance to hide what they’d been up to. 

  


* * *

People thought him paranoid and pessimistic, but this morning just reaffirmed how _realistic_ he actually was. He’d known a liaison with Yoji would lead to problems and complications, but it turned out he’d _under_ estimated what could happen. 

As much as he wanted to pull the covers up over himself and hide, he’d be better off moving forward quickly to find out the extent of the damage instead of wondering and worrying about it. “What did she want before she saw us like this?” Aya asked. 

“Mission briefing, and she wants us there immediately,” Yoji answered. “I asked if we could take a shower first and she outright refused.”

“No time to change clothes either, then,” Aya said. He’d feel so much more confident washed, in fresh clothing, and not smelling like Yoji and sex. “I guess she’s set on making us do a walk of shame. What?”

“I didn’t know you knew that term.”

“I’m surprised too,” Ken said. 

“Out!” Yoji yelled at Ken, saving Aya from having to do it. “We’ll go to the briefing room soon, just give us a few minutes’ privacy to get dressed. You might want to give Aya some space to cool down too.”

Ken shook his head but left them. What the hell had he been thinking letting Manx up here? He could have stalled. Omi would have. 

Aya found his shirt, but it looked rumpled. Damn. 

“Aya, I’m really sorry about this. I didn’t expect Ken to be that much of an idiot.” 

Yoji earned some points with that apology. Of course, Yoji probably hoped an apology would give him a better chance at getting into Aya’s pants again. 

Still, he should probably respond with positive reinforcement when Yoji behaved well in the hope of getting more good behavior from him. “I know. You couldn’t have expected Manx to show up at your bedroom in the morning either.”

“In other circumstances that would be a dream instead of a nightmare.”

“I’m not having a threesome with you and Manx.”

“...why would you put that idea in my head when you have no intention of fulfilling it?” Yoji seemed honestly upset, the pervert. 

It took a lot of effort not to roll his eyes. “Let’s just go and get this briefing over with.” 

  


* * *

When they reached the mission room Aya leaned against the wall, putting physical and mental distance between himself and the rest of the team as he often did. Yoji supposed that he shouldn’t have expected his lovin’ to give Aya a personality transplant, but it would’ve been nice to see _some_ change.

Then again, the less time Aya spent with Ken and Omi the more time he’d have for Yoji when he needed him.

Having to be here without showering first or a fresh set of clothing made this feel even more like a walk of shame, which had to be part of Manx’s intention. If it made him squirm, it probably had Aya writhing inside. 

Yoji went to sit on the couch near Omi but chose a chair instead when Omi gave him an impressive glare, which meant the kid had heard about the morning’s clusterfuck, didn’t approve, and would probably give him a tongue lashing for it later. The day sucked, and it had only just started.

Manx shot Yoji and Aya an annoyed look then went into her introductory spiel and showed the video about the dark beast du jour and what Kritiker wanted Weiß to do about him. The atrocities didn’t include crimes against women in particular, but Yoji knew he didn’t have as much leeway to refuse missions as he used to and especially not after Manx had reacted badly to him and Aya getting it on. Kritiker had more of a bug up their ass about this guy anyway, since Persia told them to put the mission they were currently doing recon and research for on the backburner to kill this new beast instead. 

At the end of it, Manx said, “I won’t report the two of you to Persia now, but if your... liaison makes trouble within Weiß the _best_ you can hope for is that we assign one of you to a different team.” 

The worst was that Kritiker would probably kill one or both of them. Yoji sighed and answered, “It won’t become a problem, and it doesn’t get in the way of me appreciating how _fine_ you are, Manx, so don’t worry.”

Raising an eyebrow she asked, “So it was only a temporary fling? Just sex?”

Although Yoji knew she wanted to hear that and she’d harp at them less, calling it a one-night stand in front of Aya would undo all his work. Aya probably wouldn’t even give him a chance to explain later. “I wouldn’t say that.” 

“But Aya is fine with you propositioning me in front of him?”

“The beautiful women of the world need to be appreciated. He knows me.”

“Do I?” Aya asked sweetly. Sweet like poison. 

“...eh-heh.” On such short notice Yoji couldn’t find the words that would make things work with Manx _and_ Aya.

Obviously amused, Manx said, “Whatever happens between you two, don’t let it mess up the team’s dynamics. Don’t doom yourselves. Good day, gentlemen.”

Once Omi was sure she’d left the building, he asked his team, “What is _wrong_ with all of you? Ken, why would you let her go to Yoji’s bedroom?”

“Hey, _you_ try saying no to Manx when she gets that look on her face!” Ken replied.

“Yoji, why wouldn’t you lock your door?” Omi asked.

“Because I didn’t expect Ken to let Manx walk into our personal areas, let alone go right to my bedroom! Because--”

“You weren’t thinking with the right head at the time?” Ken smirked.

“Says the guy who let Manx walk right in even though you had to know I’d likely have Aya in my bed.” 

“It was that much of an obvious, foregone conclusion?” Aya asked a little _too_ lightly. 

Before Yoji could start to dig himself out of his grave, Omi said, “We’re all so lucky it was Manx that found out, not Birman.” 

Aya’s almost pained grunt reminded Yoji that Birman had been a bit more brutal than usual when she’d recruited Aya for Weiß. And that he’d helped her. But Aya had been so pretty wrapped up in his wire, immobilized and helpless....

“I’m giving you two an hour to shower, change your clothes, and settle things between you before you show up to work. With such little lead time, I need help researching. An hour, Yoji,” Omi said. Ken left the room with him.

Aya’s expression mixed anger and misery. “She may be right about us dooming ourselves with this.”

“We’re more likely to doom ourselves by hunting down sadistic dark beasts and their killer henchmen,” Yoji answered. 

“You’re not taking this seriously.”

“I’m serious.” Remembering what Aya had said about his reaction to people touching him without warning first, Yoji came up to him and let him see Yoji’s intention and hand reaching to touch the side of his face, giving him notice and a chance to refuse it.

Aya let him do it and even leaned into his cradling hand a bit. “You were paying attention earlier.”

Score! “Well, yeah.”

“Manx brought up a good point though. Will I have to watch you flirt with her and whomever else crosses your path even though we’re... involved?”

“...I didn’t think that through all the way,” Yoji had to admit. _Could_ he stop flirting with other people? Did he want to stop? He enjoyed it.

“It’s a deal breaker for me.”

Shit. “It’d look suspicious as hell if I stopped, and if I kept on flirting it would make Manx think we don’t mean so much to each other that she could use us against each other for Kritiker.”

“I’d come to the same conclusion about us she did,” Aya said quietly. 

_Shit_. “Aya....”

“I don’t need sex so badly that I’d stay with someone who seemed to always be on the prowl for new partners. I wouldn’t mind you flirting with the younger fangirls because I know you’d _never_ do anything with them, but other people....” 

  


* * *

Seeing Yoji’s deer in the headlights look and nearly smelling Yoji’s brain cells burning, Aya got the inescapable notion that Yoji hadn’t intended to change any of his usual on-the-make behavior, having too much invested in the idea that his flirtatiousness made up a large portion of his personality, while Aya knew he wouldn’t be able to hold onto his self-respect and self-esteem if his partner spent so much time advertising himself to other prospective lovers. He had assumed that Yoji would understand that and resolve to give him less reason to worry, which seemed silly in hindsight. This was _Yoji_. Better to find this out and confirm it now instead of investing himself into the relationship and then having to deal with it. 

It hurt though. He’d enjoyed his time with Yoji and the sex and woken up this morning feeling relaxed and contented, giving him a taste, a tease, of what he could have. He should have realized that he’d never get to keep any of it. 

Moving away from Yoji’s touch, Aya said, “We should end this.”

“Aya, give me a moment to think here instead of just giving up on me! I can cut back--”

“You’d resent me for it.”

“Only if I were cut off completely from it. It’s part of who I am! You’ll let me keep on with the young school girls--which is wise since that’s _salesmanship_ \--”

“Salesmanship of what, really?” Aya couldn’t resist asking.

“--but I could stop flirting with everyone else aside from Manx.”

Aya raised an eyebrow. “What would happen if she said yes to your propositioning?”

“If it hasn’t happened already, it won’t happen now.”

“But if it did, what would you--”

“If it did it would probably be because she was under mind control, in which case I wouldn’t take advantage and we’d be busy investigating who did it. You have nothing to be concerned about.”

Did Yoji realize that his stubborn avoidance answered the question? Probably not. “Do you understand that it’s difficult for me to watch and listen to you come on to her right in front of me, which is where you do almost _all_ of your flirting with her?”

“Me flirting isn’t about not being satisfied with you, it’s just me socializing. You don’t know because you don’t socialize much.”

“I’ve seen people socializing it, and most of them don’t do it the way you do, so it’s not a necessity.” Aya sighed at himself for his obvious insecurity, jealousy, and neediness and all the _talking_ he had to do. Obviously, he needed to correct his mistake immediately. “I don’t even like listening to myself when I’m like this, so I’ll quickly annoy you into giving up on me anyway. We’re better off with me doing my usual thing and you doing yours, so we should make this a quick, clean break.”

Yoji suddenly pulled him into a hug, making him jump a little. Yoji was... so _much_ , and once the initial shock faded it started to feel good to be held, especially after such a rough morning. It took effort not to melt into it, which would add another embarrassment to the pile that had accumulated since Manx had shown up. 

It had been easier to resist overtures from other people before his sister had been stolen from him, when he could visit her daily, touch her hands, neaten her hair. Without her, it became all too obvious that he had no one in this world. With her, he hadn’t needed anyone else.

“I still remember what you said about sudden touching,” Yoji said, “but I wanted to make sure I had your attention and make this point as emphatically as possible: We’re not giving up so soon, not when we haven’t been together long enough to _feel_ like we’re really together yet. We’ll both have to make some adjustments, but we should give it a try, dammit. We haven’t even gone on a date yet, while you promised I could date you. You deserve much better than the morning you got today, and I want to give it to you. I’ve seen many more sides of you now, and I like them, so I don’t want to go back how we used to be together. I’d really miss you.”

He’d worried that Yoji would drop him once he’d given in and they had sex, so hearing him insist on staying together so passionately and stubbornly surprised and confused him. Did Yoji feel indebted somehow for the meager companionship Aya had provided recently? If Yoji thought this would help Aya past his grief, he’d have to be Aya’s lover until one or both of them died, and that sounded like far too much commitment for Yoji. Aya didn’t know what to make of Yoji’s declaration that he had more sides to him, endearing ones, because Aya certainly didn’t know of any. 

Also, “You actually want to date me?” 

“Sure. Like, I’d take you out to dinner and make sure you got something decadent, then we’d have to get dessert. I was looking forward to getting you to relax and enjoy yourself.”

It sounded wasteful, but a date was like a special occasion, which made it all right.... Yoji had piqued Aya’s curiosity, and Aya had to admit that they hadn’t been together long enough for Yoji to make a mental adjustment to it when dealing with other people. It might also have something to do with how good it felt to be hugged and have Yoji’s fingertips stroking the back of his head, but Aya said, “All right. I’ll give... us more of a chance.” Aya didn’t have much recent experience with the concept of “us” himself. 

Yoji beamed. “ _Excellent_. You’ll see.”

“If we don’t show up by his deadline, Omi will probably come looking for us. I think I should shower first, since I take shorter ones than you do. That way, if something delays you at least one of us will be around instead of both of us being missing.”

“That kid is such a cockblocker. You’re right.”

“You have to let me go.”

“Right.”

Freed, Aya told himself that he didn’t miss being hugged and stroked. Also, that he didn’t have a hard-on. “...I’ll see you later.” At least getting out of Yoji’s presence would help him get his head back together.

  


* * *

He’d almost lost Aya and would have to be more careful in the future. Since he hadn’t been steady with anyone in a while, he’d forgotten some things. 

He had so many things he wanted to do with Aya, to give him pleasure and make him smile. He wanted to indulge and spoil him, like with that dinner date idea. Left to himself, Aya tended to get the cheapest nutritional food he could find without bothering much about flavor, even after Aya-chan’s kidnapping meant he no longer had to pay her hospital bills. Aya denied himself so much....

After Neu’s death, Yoji had been feeling jaded and hopeless as he thought that all his happy days were in the past, with nothing but darkness ahead. But Aya, surprisingly, still had a freshness and innocence to him that made Yoji want to show him things and explore things with him, getting vicarious thrills. Aya’s so sensitive body kept asking Yoji to get involved too. Someone so pretty and so _hungry_ shouldn’t be left alone in isolation.

Having seen Aya’s sweetness, shyness, sensuality, and snark, Yoji couldn’t go back to the way Aya used to be when with him. Aya gave Yoji things to look forward to, something he desperately needed. Yoji wouldn’t give any of that up without a fight.

 

### End


End file.
